Espers
Espers Espers are spirit creatures which populate the thymosphere, or spirit world. They have the power to absorb and manipulate Spirit Energy, and some even have limited influence over the Terrasphere. Espers can be bonded by a human being and trained, which is the main goal of EsperCorp. Complete List of Espers Adarna Akhlut Amba Ambix Anansi Anura Aquarius Aries Armordillo* Arrowog Ascalon Aurelia Aurochs Azeban Baku Banshee Basilisk Black Shuck Buster Cancer Capricorn Cetus Chilla Chimera Chronite Cockatrice Coolomb Cottle Cygnet Dainn Damia Delphi Didane Dryad Dulce Dullahan Duma Duneyr Durathror Durer Duwende Dvalinn Elgar Erawan Exocet Fetter Fructoid Gemini Geosaur Glaucus Gnome Gobbler Goblin Golem Griffin Grimalkin Gullbro Hamakua Harpy Helona Hongshe Huitzil Hydra Ilwyn Imp Infernatron Iris Isonade Jinn Jolly Roger Jotun Kaldrak Kanaloa Kappa Karma Kelpie Khepri Kirin Kit Kitsune Knicknack Korora Krakino Kukay Lagarto Laurelix Leilei Lennox Leo Leprechaun Lexter Libra Lilyfly Lira Lonce Longzu Lutrine Lykos Malila Mandra Mawg Mayura Meli Minotaur Miraj Moccus Monna Mouflon Mozzy Myr Naga Nanobit Nanook Nekhbet Nameas Nissa Nitro Octomaton Orlok Otso Pastel Pax Pegasus Piccio Pisces Pongo Puffy Query* Quetzal Raad Racha Ratatosk Rattox Redcap Red Herring* Roc Sagittarius Sakunam Sandworm Sanzuwu Satyr Scapegoat* Scorpio Sedna Selkie Serket Shadhavar Shawnox Shok Skywhal Sphlynx Squarra Sylph Taurus Tengu Thrakos Tianlong Tithon Toco Tonbo Torper Treant Troll Tuzi Undine Urchin Ustra Varg Virgo Volan Wapa Wendigo Winglet Wisp Wrax Wyvern Yeti Yuetu Zephyr-X Legend: * - Last Geomon added History After years of harrowing study (and despite the disdain of his fellow academics), Dr. Cornelius Rhine's research finally paid off. After one long night in the lab, the sleepless Dr. Rhine was testing routine crystal frequencies when a hazy image flickered onto his ANCHOR screen: Rattox! He stared in shock for a moment before hurriedly scribbling down his results and running more tests. Soon, Dr. Rhine was discovering more and more of these creatures. He called them Espers. Esper origins The thymosphere is a plane controlled by human thought and emotions. The Espers that reside there are incarnations of these feelings. For example, thoughts of illness, disease, and poison create Rattox in the thymosphere. Some Espers are very much like Earth animals or plants. Others are fantastical creatures that could never exist in our world. Espers and crystals For an agent to be able to possess or train an Esper, the Esper must first be bonded to a crystal, which seem to have a unique connection to the thymosphere. This, with the help of an ANCHOR device, establishes a stable link between the two worlds. Alpha Espers Recently, new types of Espers where discovered. These powerful, yet unstable Espers are now known as Alpha Espers. Due to their unstable energy, these Espers can't be bonded by any crystal. Their high stats make them a real challenge to beat, but doing so is very rewarding. Agents can recognize the presence of an Alpha Esper by a blip with a red star on the radar of their ANCHOR device. The level of the Alpha Esper reflects the highest level Esper an agent owns. Types of Alpha Espers When agents started seeing Alpha Espers on their radar, agent Astel82 (with assistance of other agents) concluded that there were 4 types of Alpha Espers: # Single Alpha #: This type of Alpha appears on it's own, it's high stats will make it hard to beat. #: # Multiple Alpha #: Two or more Alpha's at once. Each Alpha's stats are lower than the stats of a Single Alpha, but they're still hard to beat. Only the first Alpha will be shown on radar, so the other Alpha(s) will come as a surprise. #: # Alpha with minions (same specie) #: This Alpha is weaker than the Single Alpha, but will produce one or more minions of the same specie. These minions have normal stats, but can still be hard to beat them all. #: # Alpha with minions (different species) #: Actually the same as above, but the minions are of different species. Sometimes the minions will have the same Element as strength (could be regarded as a different type of Alpha), but don't count on it too much. Alpha Persona Next to the rewarding items, there is a minute chance the Alpha Esper will leave it's Persona behind. When picked up, you get to own that Persona and can use it on your own Esper of that species. The chance of obtaining an Alpha Persona is 10%, or 1 in 10.